


See ya later Samsquatch

by Xailey



Series: Trekking Through Heaven and Hell [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xailey/pseuds/Xailey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel meet in a turbolift</p>
            </blockquote>





	See ya later Samsquatch

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best thing I've ever written. Mostly talking and not a whole lot of plot, but I had the idea and I just kind of needed to write it out. I'll probably reread this at not 2:00 in the morning and see all the stupid mistakes I made.

He couldn’t believe he had actually made it. The Celestial and the Morningstar were the flagships of the Federation and Sam had been dreaming of being assigned to one of them since he entered the Academy. Granted the Morningstar hadn’t been his first choice, but still he couldn’t complain. It would be an honor to serve under Captain Morgenstern. The shuttle over to the Morningstar had been uneventful if not a little tiring and now all Sam wanted was to get to his quarters. He waited, his bag slung over his shoulder, for the turbolift doors to open and take him to deck 12. When they did there was already a short man with caramel blond hair wearing a yellow uniform standing inside.

“Hey there sasquatch.” said the man as he walked inside and stood beside him.

“Sasquatch?” Sam asked.

“You know sasquatch, bigfoot, like the old stories?” he replied, “Known for being big and tall? You’re big and tall, hence sasquatch.”

“Oh”

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before the blond held out his hand.

“Gabriel Novak, ops.” Sam took the offered hand and shook it.

“Sam Winchester, navigation.”

“Oh, you’re Dean’s little bro!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“You know Dean?” he asked, surprised, “But he’s in engineering.”

“I’ve run into him a few times in the Mess.” he said, unwrapping something bright green and popping it in his mouth, “He’s certainly a character.”

“You can say that again.” he watched as Gabriel sucked on the colorful candy and smiled, “Is that what I think it is?”

“If by that you mean hard candy from Orion you would be absolutely correct.”

“Dude, nobody sells Orion hard candy. How did you even get your hands on some?”

“I know people” Gabriel waggled his eyebrows, “Want some?”

“No thanks.” Sam politely declined, “That stuff is way too sweet for me. Last time I had some I nearly puked.”

“I guess even for my kind I have a bit of a sweet tooth.” He stuffed at least two more candies in his mouth.

“Your kind?” The tumblers clicked into place, “You’re an angel aren’t you?”

“Just like our dear captain. The scientific mystery” Gabriel replied with a smile, “Silly scientists. Just because our planet is evolved in ways they don’t understand, doesn’t mean we’re magic.”

“Can I see your wings?”

“Are you serious?” Sam just looked at him, “You are serious. We’re in a turbolift. I can’t just manifest my wings in a space this small, but if you’re really set on it you could come by my quarters later and I could give you a show.” The angel winked as the turbolift doors opened, “This is my deck. See ya later, Samsquatch.”


End file.
